1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dispensers, and more particularly to, a bidirectional dispenser for filling and dispensing objects.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, objects such as bait for fishing are held in a container such as a bait bucket. An example of such a bait bucket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,143 to Murphy. The bait bucket includes a rigid container having a bait-removing opening therein. The bait bucket also includes a flexible substantially non-resilient bait-receiving member to allow live bait through the opening and into the bait-receiving member. The bait receiving member may then be opened and the bait removed.
One disadvantage of the above-patented bait bucket is that a special bucket is used. Another disadvantage is that the bucket may not float. Yet another disadvantage is that the bucket is not used to store food. Still another disadvantage is that a net or your hand must be used. A further disadvantage is that the bucket doesn't have a handle for easy pouring. Yet a further disadvantage is that the water can splash out of the wide opening of the bucket. A still further disadvantage is that a bait bucket cannot be stored in a tackle box.